A capacitive device measures a change in capacitance due to a pressure, a force and/or other form of energy applied to the capacitive device. In the process, the capacitive device converts the change in capacitance to an electrical value. New structural layers built on a substrate may form a miniaturized capacitive device to save some area and/or power taken up by a larger version of the capacitive device.
However, in the case of the miniaturized capacitive device, it may be difficult to calibrate its sensitivity, thus resulting in inaccuracy in the measurement. Additionally, the pressure, the force, and/or other form of energy applied to the miniaturized capacitive device may wear it out prematurely. Furthermore, the fabrication process of the miniaturized capacitive device may be cumbersome, time-consuming and/or costly when several components need to be formed in the process.